Accidentally in Wonderland
by BlueBird722
Summary: She thought Wonderland was impossible to reach-and did not include him. One night proved her completely wrong. Longshot.


Based off a drawing from koryandr .tumblr .com, but too explicit for an image.

So...this is my first Longshot smut. Got to admit, a little nervous, but overall satisfied with the result.

And all my thanks go to ChaosGirl607 and my Tumblr friend mgann-morzz for reading, editing, and reviewing this and the sequel (yes, there's going to be a sequel).

* * *

It was never meant to happen...but it came in a time of bliss and passion.

Artemis' head hung, but Roy grunted and shifted her arm tighter around his shoulders. Her legs had given out from chasing Clayface and Count Vertigo around the world-Ollie and Dinah had already succumbed to their influence and were now in the Watchtower medical bay-and now she could barely support herself.

Taking time to control her breath and inhaling, she contacted and lied to her mother that she was spending the night at Ollie's-Paula knew nothing about the blonds' condition-whereas Roy was actually taking her to his place, since they had no access to going into the Queen estate without Ollie or Dinah's presences. Plus, the rest of the team was watching a movie in the Cave, but he did not want to startle them with the knowledge of an exhausted friend.

Roy led Artemis into an alley, and they pulled on trench coats in case his neighbors woke up and saw the two teenagers walk into the apartment while in uniform. Cradling their quivers under her coat, Artemis felt Roy shift her in his arms and carry her bridal style into his apartment. He unlocked the front door and set her down on the couch.

Artemis laid down the quivers when Roy walked back to lock the front door. "Thank you, Roy," she gasped.

Roy removed his coat and frowned. "You owe me big time for letting you lie to your mother," he said angrily. "If she finds out the truth, she'll want my flesh for dinner."

Artemis laughed at the joke and struggled out of her coat while Roy walked to the refrigerator. "Um...do you have any spare clothes I can borrow? I need a shower."

"It's seven p.m, shouldn't you be getting some rest?" scoffed Roy gulping from a water bottle.

Artemis massaged a kink in the back of her neck. "Hey, I don't like sleeping in my own dirt and sweat."

Roy closed the water bottle and nodded. "Okay. I'd suggest taking a bath, and yes, I have clothes you can borrow."

Artemis prepared a bath for herself while Roy shuffled through his drawers and fished out a pair of unused boxer shorts-the tag still hung from the waistband-and an oversized Star City Junior Archery Club shirt. Just in case, he also found UCLA sweatpants that a friend once gave him and socks with a hole in one toe.

As Artemis washed herself, she kept checking the door, knowing that it was fully closed but still suspicious that he may secretly push the door ajar to peek at her washing. She bit her full lip and ducked her head under the water.

Roy was surprised when he heard the shower turn on and leaned toward the bathroom door. "Artemis, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she yelled back. "I can't wash my hair in the tub."

How anyone could wash hair that long was beyond Roy.

He had discarded his soaked uniform and slid into boxer shorts and worn-out Kentucky Derby shirt from 2009 when she stepped out, supporting herself on her door handle, swallowed in a long navy bath towel, and her hair tied over her head. "Thanks, Roy. You can have the bathroom now if you want to."

Roy handed her the clothes he offered for her and pulled off his fresh clothes.

Artemis changed quickly, and Roy showered quickly. By the time she had fully dressed and combed her fingers through her hair, he stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping onto his shirt, which clung to his damp skin as if he had just left a swimming pool.

"Feel better?" Artemis asked with a small smile.

Roy nodded and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "So, replacement..."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Yes?"

Roy cracked his neck. "I, uh, saw your performance last night, and...I wanted to apologize for underestimating you when we first met."

Artemis snorted and brushed off the apology. "Well, when you saw me with your friends I understand that you were jealous and afraid I was going to"-

"Don't forget," he interrupted. "I did not know much about you other than that you were not related to Ollie-I just didn't want you to..."

"Gain his trust as a potential new protege and stab him in the back?" she chuckled drawing her knees to her chin.

For some reason he did not want her to move like that. "Uh...yeah."

Artemis watched Roy slump over his knees, loudly drawing in his breath and exhaling. "You okay?"

"I..." Roy swallowed. "Well, I...oh, what the hell." He sat up and grabbed the back of her neck to force her mouth in physical contact with his.

Artemis stiffened under his hand, her one hand on his chest, the other laying gently on his arm. She felt little air leaving her nostrils, so when he pulled away, she panted and held her throat. "Whoa, I...I thought..."

"Thought what?" asked Roy, who was feeling a startling feeling of regret in his heart.

"That you did not trust me," the blond panted.

"Er..."

Artemis interrupted him with a stronger kiss. Somehow, they managed to stand up and kiss harder and hotter, her jumping up and throwing her legs around his hips and tugging on the collar of his shirt, and his tangling his strong fingers in her thick and somewhat tangled hair.

He pulled his hands away from her hair just as she caused a massive rip, and a tear slung from his collar to the left contour of his chest. He helped her rip away the rest of the shirt and flung the back of hers up her back and over her head.

Once he flung away her shirt completely, she jumped back against the bed and pulled him to her by the arms, clasping her hands around his neck and lifting her hips the moment he began to pull at the waistband of her sweatpants. Her toes hooked into the waistband of his, and they helped each other render down to nudity.

He kissed every inch of her creamy throat and neck while his calloused hands massaged her supple breasts and tweaked the nipples, her pants burning his ear, her feet moving up and down the back of his bare legs, her fingers tangling into and tugging on the strands of his smooth auburn hair. Every contact his lips made with her neck sent fireworks in her eyes, and her fingers massaging his neck and the back of his head made his mind swim as a painful yet familiar tug started around the trunk of his lower body.

Artemis, her voice weak, failed to tell him about her virginity, for she forgot all about her purity when his hands ran down her sides, curves, and traced down her pelvic bones, making her legs jump and encircle his waist. She shifted her weight so that he was on his back, and her hair flopped over his face.

She gave him a moment to comfortably lean back against his pillow and bedpost before she crawled back to his bare lap and kissed him harder.

It was not until she felt a sharp thrust in her body that she remembered her virginity-and tears silently left her eyes as she envisioned blood pouring. Roy stopped when her lips paused and automatically realized that this was her first time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Oh, God, Ollie was going to kill him, Dinah was going to strangle him, her mother was going to explode, Kaldur and Wally and Dick and Superboy and Miss Martian were going to think of rape-

"N-no," she whispered. "Just...give me some time..."

Her tears dribbled down his chest, and her warm breath made his skin prickle. "Just...go slow..."

Roy gently pushed her onto her back and helped her arms wrap around his neck. "Trust me, this is the less painful position for a virgin," he whispered. He gently kissed Artemis and rubbed her shoulders while he went in and out, in and out, staining the comforter with blood and perspiration, sinking his feet into the soft pillows, pressing his cheek to her shoulder, taking his time to make sure she was enjoying herself.

Artemis panted with each thrust and gripped the flesh of his back and neck tighter, feeling the pain melt away and comfort grow in. Now she understood why women tend to grow attached to men they make love to. Such an intimate feeling or trust, physical trust, physical love, symbolic love, she could not understand why movies and TV treated sex like a casual activity.

"Art...I'm going to …"

Once both had reached their ends, he let his face fall against her chest and look back up at her eyes. "Are...are you alright?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes, I am," she softly whispered.

Roy slowly tried to pull out of her, but she pushed his back against the pillow and bedpost and jumped back into his lap. "Let's try this again," she said with a determined tone.

She adjusted herself until she allowed him to slide completely inside her, and her head briefly rolled back before she leaned forward for a passionate kiss. Her legs spread wider so that one foot was caught between the bedpost and mattress, and the other one was clinging to the night table. His left hand grabbed her lower back, his right hand tangling itself into her sweaty mane of blond hair. She mashed her breasts against his chest-causing a small ache in her thorax-and laid both her hands on his shoulders.

Artemis closed her eyes and let her instincts kiss him more, thrust her hips back and forth at rapid speed, and move her knees all the way up to his biceps, erect nipples dancing against the naked skin of his chest, hair melting against his hand and her back.

They went in that position five times each hour for the next 548 minutes...Then he shifted himself so his head met the soaked pillow, she moved and laid on her side beside him, and he turned on his side, pushed her blond hair over her head, and cuddled her to his chest.

As his hands wandered around her back until he fell asleep, as her fingers danced around his spine until exhaustion swept over her again, she could fully taste her idea of a wonderland.

* * *

Secret: I hate it when we watch an episode with an awesome character, and then we never see them again.


End file.
